La rebelle et le militaire
by DangerJacky972
Summary: Elle détestait le thé, lui aimait en boire. Elle réprimait les ordres, lui en donnait souvent. Elle aimait le bordel, lui détestait la poussière. Elle ne les chassait que par vengeance, lui c'était son boulot. Elle était une rebelle, lui un militaire et ils se sont rencontrés ce jour là. Ils se sont détestés mais ils avaient le même but: exterminer les titans.
1. Un nouveau titan

**On me retrouve mais cette fois ci pour une fiction de SnK. Shishi! Bref, je vous laisse le loisir de le lire  
**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapitre premier

* * *

Deuil. C'était visiblement le seul mot qui pouvait qualifier ce qu'ils ressentaient tous en ce moment même. L'échec cuisant de la capture du titan féminin avait fait beaucoup de morts et de blessés. Le jeune Eren Jaëger avait failli être également enlevé mais s'en était fallu de peu. Grâce à l'intervention rapide de Mikasa Ackerman et du Caporal-chef Levi, ils avaient pu récupérer l'hybride même si le caporal dû avoir en compensation une blessure à la jambe.

Le major Erwin Smith regarda ses troupes et poussa un soupir. Ces derniers rassemblaient les morts et les mettaient dans les chariots tirés par des chevaux tandis que d'autres se soignaient. Un tremblement se fit alors entendre puis le ciel devint subitement orange. Le major releva la tête et regarda au loin. Tandis que Mike arrivait derrière lui. L'air grave.

\- Je les sens, dit-il.

\- Combien, demanda alors le major.

\- Deux qui viennent de la forêt. En espérant que le titan féminin ne ramène pas sa fraise.

Le major regarda au loin avant d'ordonner le départ.

Ce fut alors partit, qu'un des soldats se retourna. Petit blond, il écarquilla ses yeux bleus en voyant d'autres soldats émergés de la forêt, l'un d'eux transportant avec lui un corps. Des titans leur couraient après. Il fronçât les sourcils avant de tourner le regard vers la droite. Un autre titan, ne ressemblant en aucun cas aux autres. Il n'avait pas l'air abruti, une tête de pas content ou de quelqu'un de joyeux se disant "youpi j'ai trouvé à manger!". Non, lui, les regardait d'un air neutre. Ses cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules étaient d'un noir foncé et des mèches rebelles cachaient de moitié son visage. Il avait la carrure d'un athlète de haut niveau et semblait faire quinze mètres.

Armin fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait apercevoir des oreilles pointues comme celles d'Eren. Un nez droit il possédait une bouche ainsi que des joues partiellement présentes. Il pouvait également voir des symboles sur son bras droit. Et ce qui le marqua fut la couleur de sa peau… elle était entre le bleu et le gris. Ce fut soudainement qu'il remarqua que le titan était plus prêt d'eux que ça. De plus, il y avait toujours ces titans qui couraient derrière eux. Il croisa le regarde du titan inconnu. Des prunelles jaunes tirant vers le doré très déstabilisantes. Il les regarda un moment avant que le titan ne se baisse légèrement pour se mettre en position de sprint et ne commence à courir rapidement vers eux.

Devant lui, les soldats commençaient à s'agiter face aux menaces qui arrivaient de partout. Au fur et à mesure que le titan inconnu se rapprochait, on pouvait voir des… non… incroyable… le titan possédait des écailles recouvrant la totalité de son anatomie. Il pouvait voir plus loin les yeux pétillants d'Hanji Zoe, ou la "binoclarde" comme l'appelait le caporal-chef. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'apprêtait à se lancer sur le géant écailleux. Ce fut juste au dernier moment, soit avant de faire un autre pas qui pourrait écraser les soldats avec son gigantesque pied, que sa jambe s'appuie pivota tandis que l'autre jambe se levait avant de faucher directement les têtes des titans affamés qui s'approchaient un peu trop vite d'Armin. Les soldats regardaient alors le titan pivoter sur lui-même avant de se mettre en position combat devant un autre titan de quinze mètres. Et telle une suicidaire qu'elle était, Hanji Zoe essaya de monter sur le nouveau titan. Un frissonnement traversa le poing de ce dernier. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que les écailles qui recouvraient aussi ses mains griffues s'étaient levées, donnant cet aspect hérissé au poing.

Poing qui rencontra le visage d'un autre titan, faisant faire un tour à cent quatre-vingt degré à sa tête. Le tenant d'une main par les cheveux, il sectionna la nuque de la tranche de la seconde. Coupant la tête du titan. Le géant regarda la tête de ce dernier un moment avant de la lancer en l'air et la rattraper avec la même main. Il commença à s'amuser ainsi avant de positionner de profil, tenant la tête à deux mains. Il fixa pendant un moment un titan déviant qui arriva à toute allure. Il eut comme un sourire avant de ramener le bras portant la main qui tenait la tête inanimé de sa précédente victime puis de la projeter violemment vers l'avant, envoyant telle une fusée son projectile qui alla faucher la tête déformée du déviant. Les soldats ayant participé au combat regardaient, même Eren, le géant écailleux qui s'éloignait en courant afin d'aller presque "s'amuser" à tuer les différents titans sur son chemin.

Ce dernier, trouvant que les membres du bataillon d'exploration amenaient beaucoup de titans, il se mît à les suivre. Courant à une allure continue derrière eux.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous, sourit bêtement Hanji.

\- Arrêtes de te faire des idées la binoclarde, répondit la voix sarcastique de Levi. Cet enfoiré nous utilise juste comme appât.

\- Mais non il nous protège.

Le titan tourna la tête vers Hanji. Ses prunelles reflétaient l'agacement qu'il commençait à éprouver envers cette folle hystérique.

\- Tu me comprends, continua-t-elle, tu veux venir?

Le géant plissa les yeux tandis qu'il accéléra et freina brutalement devant les soldats. Les chevaux effrayés se cabrèrent, manquant de faire tomber ceux qui les chevauchaient. Arrêtant par la même occasion leur course. Ils virent le titan écaillé s'agenouiller devant eux avant de s'assoir en tailleur devant eux. Le major regarda les horizons furtivement. Il n'y avait pas de traces de titans en ce moment. Levi semblait être prêt à attaquer au moindre geste brusque. Hanji, quant à elle... Elle essayait de sympathiser avec le titan. Ce dernier les regarda curieux. Avant de pousser la jeune femme à lunettes, trouvant quelle s'approchait un peu trop près de lui à son goût. Les prunelles du géant regardaient les différents soldats avant d'atterrir sur le caporal-chef… qui se retrouva à la hauteur de ses yeux. Tout simplement parce que ce dernier avait décidé de l'attraper par l'arrière du vêtement, le soulevant par la même occasion -ce dernier se retenait tant bien que mal de trancher ses doigts mais restait néanmoins sur ses gardes au cas où. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de prendre Hanji qui commençait à lui taper sur le système. Mais alors là, vraiment. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que cette dernière et celui qu'il tenait dans l'autre main ne faisait pas la même taille. Collant ses mains, il compara les deux avant de remarquer que l'homme était plus petit que la femme. Haussant un sourcil, il déposa les deux avant de regarder les autres hommes du groupe.

\- On dirait qu'il a remarqué que le Caporal Levi est petit, chuchota Jean à son ami Armin.

Ce dernier se retenu de rire et regarda le géant qui les observait. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il se leva alors et partit tranquillement. Laissant une Hanji hystérique.

\- Noooooon! Reviens!

\- Tu l'as fait fuir, commenta Levi.

Ignorant sa remarque, la brune à lunettes continua de l'appeler. Nada. Le géant s'éloignait en marchant tranquillement. Laissant alors les soldats rentrer.

* * *

 **Le début d'une grande amitié vient de naître XD qui est ce titan écailleux? Va savoir! :p**

 **Des reviews?**


	2. On cause puis fight OK?

**Voici le deuxième chapitre! Comme prévu!**

* * *

Chapitre deuxième

* * *

Dans une maison, située dans l'enceinte du mur Maria, une jeune femme dormait tranquillement dans son lit. La personne ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda le soleil par la fenêtre.

Se levant doucement, elle s'étira. Passant rapidement un gant sur elle, l'individu ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà en bataille naturellement. Forçant ses cheveux à être coiffés - peine perdu- elle attrapa un pantalon noir qu'elle enfila ainsi qu'une chemise blanche ample dont elle retroussa les manches jusqu'aux coudes et laissa le col relevé ainsi que les boutons près de sa gorge détachés. Passant un collier autour du cou où était accroché un pendentif en forme de rapace, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Cachant son collier, elle mît un anneau en acier aux motifs tribaux à son majeur droit. elle attrapa pour terminer ses bottes marrons hautes qu'elle chaussa rapidement. Attrapant son équipement tridimensionnel, elle l'enfila ainsi qu'une cape avant de sortir dehors, fermant sa maison à clef. Soupirant, elle se mît en chemin. Depuis que le mur Maria était tombé, les titans s'étaient empressés d'envahir son enceinte. Même si elle trouvait ceci désagréable de temps à autre, le fait de se battre contre des titans l'enchantait. Utilisant son apparence humaine comme appât et sa métamorphose en titan pour les massacrer. Depuis la perte de son frère jumeau, seule famille qui lui restait, mangé par un titan à Shinganshina, la jeune femme ressentait un grand vide. Depuis, elle s'occupait en tuant toutes sortes de titan. Ayant appris à se débrouiller par soi-même et le déplacement en tridimensionnel, elle pouvait se nourrir en chassant et cueillant des fruits si cette dernière en trouvait afin d'éviter de mourir du scorbut.

Soupirant doucement, elle partit en direction du mur Rosa. Le district de Trost ayant été barré par l'énorme caillou placé par le titan d'Eren, il lui été impossible de passer. La jeune femme réfléchit un instant. Cette dernière pouvait toujours essayer d'escalader le mur avec son équipement. Fronçant le nez, elle se mît en chemin. Commençant à courir, elle regarda autour d'elle. Aucun titan à l'horizon. Retournant son regard sur son chemin, elle accéléra. Le fait de devoir toujours courir pour sa vie lui avait été bénéfique et lui avait permis de développer une grande endurance. Elle pouvait également courir vite et sur de longues distances. Ce fut pourquoi elle arriva plus vite que prévu au mur Rosa. Regardant autour, elle utilisa son équipement pour monter et descendre par la même occasion le mur, en faisant attention d'arriver dans un coin sombre. La jeune femme cacha alors son harnais sous sa cape et commença à marcher, regardant autour d'elle, tranquillement. Cette dernière soupira et continua d'avancer tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans une forêt. Continuant de marcher calmement, elle se repéra au soleil pour marcher vers le nord. Si elle ne se trompait pas, elle devait arriver vers le district où aura lieu la remise du jeune Jaeger aux brigades spéciales. Étrangement, elle avait le pressentiment que cela ne se passera pas comme prévu…

* * *

En effet. Elle avait totalement eu raison. Là, elle était assise sur une cheminée et regardait le titan d'Annie écraser ou autre les membres du bataillon d'exploration. Elle porta son regard vers l'entrée de la ville souterraine totalement effondrée avec en dessous Eren. Bientôt, un éclair jaune fut et on pût ainsi voir le titan renégat courir vers le titan femelle avant de lui mettre une pêche. Elle sourit en la voyant atterrir sur le bâtiment où les partisans du Culte du Mur se réunissaient pour prêcher. Bon, moins il y en avait, mieux ça irait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces illuminés prenaient les Murs Sina, Rosa et Maria pour des déesses. Et puis pourquoi ces noms? Pourquoi pas les Murs Bob, Albert et Robert? Ou encore les Murs Apéro, Samedi et Midi? Cette dernière proposition est plus sympa d'ailleurs…

Secouant la tête, elle se redressa et utilisa son grappin pour suivre les combattants. Elle atterrit alors sur un toit un peu trop proche de celui où Hanji, Mikasa, Armin et d'autres s'étaient posés pour regarder. Elle se cacha donc derrière une cheminée et continua d'observer, restant quand même sur ses gardes. Lorsque le combat arriva à son terme, elle regarda le petit homme qu'elle avait soulevé pour voir la taille. Maintenant qu'elle l'observait, il paraissait encore plus petit. Ayant un sourire moqueur, la jeune femme se tapit un peu plus dans l'ombre, évitant aux brigades spéciales et au major Erwin de la voir. Elle devait décamper au plus vite si elle voulait toujours rester entière. Sortant de sa cachette, elle utilisa l'équipement tridimensionnel pour se rendre le plus vite possible à la porte. Elle ne remarqua pas par la même occasion le regard étonné d'Armin lorsqu'il l'aperçu puis son léger froncement de sourcil en remarquant qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du bataillon d'exploration, ni de la garnison et encore moins des brigades.

* * *

Elle soupira, assise sur sa branche d'arbre, elle regardait le QG du bataillon d'exploration. Ces gens l'intriguaient au plus haut point. Non, elle ne s'était pas inscrite dans l'armée. Son père lui avait appris le déplacement avec l'équipement tridimensionnel. Elle, entrer dans l'armée? Jamais. Elle n'aimait pas les ordres et ne souhaitait pas en recevoir. Surtout si elle devait être sous le commandement d'un hypocrite. Alors là, pas question. Elle aimait bien sa petite vie peinarde. Même si elle ressentait parfois la solitude. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle ne sentit pas le sommeil venir.

Sentant soudainement une vibration parcourir la branche, la jeune femme ouvrit subitement les yeux et se redressa. Elle tomba alors sur une Hanji toute souriante. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait plusieurs membres du bataillon qui la regardaient.

\- On t'a finalement trouvé, déclara la binoclarde.

La femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder. Évaluant une potentielle sortie pour fuir, elle sursauta légèrement en voyant le caporal-chef Levi accroché à l'arbre par ses grappins prêt d'elle. Elle le regarda, remarquant qu'il était en effet petit. Ce dernier avait l'air légèrement agacé. Il n'avait sûrement pas aimé la comparaison qu'elle avait effectué la dernière fois.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, demanda soudainement la jeune femme à lunettes.

\- On t'a posé une question, finit par dire Levi en voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, réponds abrutie.

\- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre le nain, répliqua sèchement la jeune femme d'une voix calme et posée mais on pouvait y déceler une pointe d'agressivité.

Ledit "nain" eut soudainement une aura noire. On se demande bien pourquoi…

\- Moi c'est Hanji Zoe, continua la jeune femme, et toi?

\- Vas-y continu de me prendre pour une attardée, je dirai rien.

\- T'as qu'à répondre pétasse.

\- Mais c'est qu'il commence à me taper sur les nerfs le minus (elle se tourna vers Hanji) et pour répondre à ta question une bonne fois pour toute, je m'appelle Jessy Hazard. Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez?

\- Seulement te parler, annonça Hanji.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de monde?

Hanji ne répondit pas alors que Jessy attendait. Ne voyant aucune réponse, la jeune femme soupira.

\- Alors cette discussion est close, finit-elle par dire en se laissant tomber de la branche les bras écartés.

La réaction ne tarda pas, toutes les personnes présentes essayèrent de l'attraper. Jessy utilisa son équipement pour pouvoir essayer de les semer avant de se rappeler d'une chose importante. Elle avait complètement oublié de remplir ses bouteilles de gaz et elle en fit les frais dix minutes plus tard. Se sentant tomber et ne voulant absolument pas finir dans un cachot, elle amena son pouce à sa bouche et cassa l'ongle d'un coup de dent. Un éclair jaune fit son apparition, illuminant la forêt avant de laisser place à de la vapeur découvrant le titan écailleux qui atterrit bruyamment au sol avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Jessy grommela et essaya de chasser les soldats sans les tuer. Un grappin se ficha alors dans son épaule. Elle porta sa main pour protéger sa nuque et hérissa les écailles de son membre, brisant les lames du soldat qui allait couper sa main. Elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment Mikasa lui percer les yeux, l'aveuglant alors. Soudainement dans le noir, Jessy eut un mouvement de recul léger avant de laisser faire son ouïe. Sa meilleure amie depuis la tombée du mur Maria. Oui. Grâce à elle et également à un "sixième sens" qui lui permet de ressentir les vibrations. Un peu comme les insectes ou tout autre animal. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle continua de courir, évitant les arbres.

Hanji était sidérée et à la fois émerveillée. Était-ce le titan de Jessy qui lui permettait de faire ceci? Elle se posait déjà une montagne de question. Déjà, elle devait se l'avouer, l'occupante, du point de vue caractère, ressemblait à Levi et elle devait pas faire deux voir trois centimètres de plus que le caporal. La jeune femme possédait des cheveux noir corbeau ébouriffés avec un reflet violacé, la peau mate et une magnifique et intrigante paire de prunelles jaune doré. Une personne de petite taille qui possédait une musculature de sprinter naturelle mais le fait qu'elle ait dû vivre dans des conditions aussi catastrophique, nous allons dire ceci de ce point de vue, avait accentué et l'avait bâti pour la course. Elle ne semblait pas avoir reçu de formation militaire pourtant elle maîtrisait à perfection l'équipement tridimensionnel. Elle eut un grand sourire. Vivement qu'ils la capturaient! Maintenant, elle devait juste espérer qu'Eren accomplisse le boulot qu'on lui avait confié.

Le titan écailleux courait, toujours aveugle. Elle sentit l'air vibrer et se baissa à temps pour éviter un coup de poing du titan renégat. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas du tout prévu. Montant sa garde, elle resta immobile et attendit. Lorsqu'un œil fut guéri, elle l'ouvrit et regarda le titan en face d'elle. Se plaçant de profil, ses avant-bras devant elle, elle attendit. Elle savait attendre. Elle l'avait toujours fait. Attendre que son père revienne pour la voir. Attendre tranquillement les repas que sa mère préparait pour son frère et elle. Attendre les secours lors de l'invasion des titans. Attendre caché dans une maison que ces derniers partent. Attendre et attendre… sa patience augmentaient sans cesse. Heureusement pour Jessy, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'Eren attaque. Une droite qu'elle bloqua avec son avant-bras et sa deuxième main agrippant son bras, elle se retourna rapidement et d'un cri souleva le titan renégat, le passant par dessus son épaule pour le plaquer au sol. Il allait devoir attendre. Le combat corps à corps, elle adorait ça. Reculant un peu, elle replia ses doigts, et d'un geste de provocation, intima Eren de revenir. Ce dernier revint. Esquivant un crochet, la jeune femme lui envoya un uppercut dans la mâchoire, la fermant brutalement. Attrapant juste après ses cheveux, elle baissa la tête de son adversaire pour lui faire rencontrer son genou. Le nez craqua et elle lâcha la tête… avant de se retrouver projeté contre un arbre. Elle n'avait pas vu le poing d'Eren fuser sans son ventre. Grognant doucement, elle se releva calmement et se jeta à temps sur le côté pour éviter de se faire choper. Laissant son adversaire embrasser l'arbre. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre lui. Autant en finir.

Observant d'un œil attentif le titan renégat, elle émit rapidement une situation. Tournant autour de lui, elle attrapa vivement une branche qu'elle lui lança pour le distraire. Elle bloqua ensuite le coup en aveugle de sa cible puis répliqua avec un crochet du droit. Elle frappa ensuite avec ses deux mains les oreilles d'Eren dont l'étourdissement le gagna. Le titan renégat voulu donner un poing que son adversaire bloqua du coude avant de lui donner un coup dans le foie ou plutôt, à l'endroit où devait se situer le foie. Le titan écailleux enchaîna en fragilisant sa mâchoire du coude puis la fractura avec son poing. Il continua en brisant les côtes précédemment fêlées ensuite défonça son plexus puis disloqua complètement la mâchoire envoyant celle inférieure plus loin, manquant de shooter des membres du bataillon. Pour terminer ce combat, il leva son pied afin de donner un coup de talon au diaphragme faisant valser Eren. Reposant son pied par terre pour reprendre son équilibre, Jessy ne fit pas attention au caporal qui trancha verticalement sa nuque afin de l'extraire. Le corps du titan alors vide s'échoua par terre tandis que le corps inconscient pendait sous le bras de Levi.

\- On l'a eu cet enfoirée, déclara t'il en regardant le paquet.

Yep. Ils l'avaient eu. Mais ils en paieraient fortement le prix, surtout lui…

* * *

 **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre achevé. Alors alors? Que pensez vous de Jessy?  
**


	3. Proposition et une petite leçon d'combat

**Voilà le troisième chapitre, merci à Algae Smoak de me suivre et d'avoir posté une review! Je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture de ce chapitre.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre troisième

* * *

\- Hey! Laissez moi sortir de là!

\- Arrêtes de gueuler abrutie, grimaça Levi.

\- Toi le nain de jardin, répliqua Jessy en serrant les barreaux, oses encore me donner un ordre et je te jures que dès que je sors, c'est mon poing que tu embrasseras en premier.

Levi tourna vivement la tête, se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser la sienne contre les barreaux. L'autre commençait sérieusement à le taper sur les nerfs. Un rictus étira les lèvres de Jessy qui finit par s'asseoir sur le lit de sa cellule, fondant le haut de son corps dans l'obscurité, regardant fixement Levi - ce dernier s'était mît sur ses gardes d'ailleurs - elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Oï le nain, commença-t elle.

\- La ferme sale gosse, l'interrompit le caporal-chef d'un ton sec.

\- Je préfère être une sale gosse plutôt qu'être un vioc ayant la taille du roi des lilliputiens, affirma alors notre jeune femme gaiement.

Levi retourna doucement le reste de son corps avant de lancer un regard acéré et meurtrier à la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un sourire provocateur. Oh il allait la tuer. Lentement, très lentement mais il allait la tuer quand même, en faisant en sorte qu'elle souffre le plus possible.

Jessy ferma doucement les yeux. Elle en avait tellement marre, sa seule occupation était de remettre à niveau le caporal. En disant "niveau" elle parlait de taille. Mais elle devrait se taire aussi car niveau taille, elle n'était pas mieux mais bon, elle était une fille, c'était pardonnable. Pas pour un garçon. Un bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux et son regard se déplaça sur le côté. Un jeune homme arrivait avec la folle à lunettes. Cette dernière sauta presque sur les barreaux de la cellule et passa légèrement son visage à travers les barreaux pour regarder la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'ignora royalement avant de secouer doucement sa tête. Les chaînes à ses poignets empêchaient une capacité de mouvements totale. Si seulement elle pouvait crocheter les serrures… mais elle sentait qu'elle aura du mal vu que le nain de jardin la surveillait et Hanji allait l'interroger sur "comment se fait-il que tu possèdes des écailles?" ou "comment fais-tu pour les redresser?" et aussi "Est-ce que tu peux te solidifier?" ect… mais elle ne répondit à aucune question. Se contentant de regarder le jeune Eren. Ce dernier s'avança d'ailleurs près de la grille et la regarda.

\- Où, demanda-t-il, où as-tu appris à te battre de la sorte?

Un silence régna. Un bruit de chaîne se fit doucement entendre suivit d'un grincement de lit puis des pas feutrés. Eren se retrouvai maintenant à baisser légèrement la tête pour regarder Jessy, maintenant en face de lui, dans les yeux.

\- Nul part, répondit alors cette dernière.

\- Alors qui te l'as appris?

\- N'essayerais-tu pas de me soustraire des infos?

Eren haussa les sourcils, surprit, avant de se gratter la tête, détournant les yeux de ce regard envoûtant mais intimidant aussi. Il bredouilla quelques mots.

\- Mon frère, répondit simplement Jessy.

\- Tu as un frère, demanda Hanji.

\- En espérant qu'il ne soit pas aussi chiant que toi.

\- J'avais un frère.

Le silence s'abattit d'un coup aussi vite que le visage de Jessy devint sombre et renfermé. Montrant le dos et s'appuyant nonchalamment sur les barreaux de sa cellule, elle regarda les soldats du coin de l'œil.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous raconter mon histoire. Je peux juste vous dire que je vis dans l'enceinte du mur Maria - elle haussa la voix en voyant Hanji ouvrir la bouche - et j'espérai un jour retrouver le titan qui avait osé gober mon frère. A ce moment là, je ferai en sorte de lui retirer toutes ses dents et arracherait chaque partie de son corps pour les enfoncer dans sa gorge. Le fait qu'il puisse soigner ne ferai juste qu'augmenter la souffrance qu'il endurera possiblement… moi je le regarderai souffrir et abrégerai ensuite ses souffrance en lui arrachant la nuque avec mes dents.

Le silence régna tandis un court instant avant que Jessy ne reprenne la parole. Une once de fureur pouvait se percevoir dans sa voix.

\- Bien sur ça c'était AVANT que vous ne m'enfermiez dans ce trou à rat avec un putain de nain qui se joue la dur, une folle à liée et un gosse se mêlant un peu trop de la vie privée des gens comme compagnie! Maintenant si vous avez rien d'autre à foutre, dégagez!

Jessy s'était maintenant retourné et regardai mauvaisement les soldats. Levi semblait sur le point d'ouvrir la porte et flanquer une bonne leçon à la jeunne brune. Eren regardai Jessy la bouche ouverte et Hanji avait la tête baissée et remontait les lunettes sur son nez. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de regarder de nouveau la prisonnière.

\- Et si tu rentrais dans les bataillons, proposa-t-elle.

\- Pour obéir comme un toutou à quelqu'un? Et puis quoi encore?

\- Tu pourras exercer ta vengeance en nous aidant à tuer les titans.

Jessy fronçât les sourcils avant de prendre son menton entre son pouce et son index et sembla réfléchir, les yeux fermés, un moment, en silence. Pesant le pour et le contre. Devait-elle? Devait-elle pas? Qu'allait-elle choisir? Un soupir passa ses lèvres alors que la brune aux prunelles d'or lâchait son menton et rouvrait les yeux. A la place, un grand sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains cacha son visage épargnant un œil. Resserrant sa main comme s'il essayait d'agripper sa tête, lui donnant un aspect dangereux, de folle. Eren se surprit à reculer légèrement en voyant ce regard devenu en un instant malfaisant avec une lueur folle les habitant maintenant. Des spasmes secouèrent doucement les épaules de la jeune femme et un petit rire psychopathe se fit entendre. Flippant…

\- Bien bien, finit par dire Jessy en les regardant, allons faire du titan grillé.

Hanji poussa un cri victorieux. Levi fronça les sourcils. Et Eren… il regardait Jessy peu rassuré. "Cette meuf est flippante…" pensa-t-il. La concernée le regarda dans le blanc des yeux et lui fit un sourire pas net.

Cette meuf était vraiment flippante ET tarée…

* * *

Jessy regardait son reflet dans un miroir. Suspicieuse. Elle n'aimait pas l'uniforme militaire qu'on lui avait attribué. Elle grogna de mécontentement avant de pousser un long soupir las. Elle commençait déjà à en avoir marre.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle pour aller dehors, elle croisa Eren ou plutôt Eren s'arrêta devant lui pour stopper sa route. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

\- Je voudrai savoir où tu as appris cette technique de combat, dit alors Eren.

La petite brune fronçât les sourcils, son visage prit alors la forme d'une tête de blasée de la vie en regardant l'adolescent déterminé. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir, demanda la brune aux prunelles mordorées, à quoi cela te servira-t-il?

\- On ne nous a pas appris ces mouvements à l'armée.

\- Chacun a sa signature dans un art martiale et il est difficile d'en reproduire une. Quand tu te bats contre une personne masquée ou autre, en faisant attention, tu peux reconnaître l'identité de ton adversaire. Après, c'est comme ça que ça marche pour moi. Mais le sens de l'observation et la logique joue beaucoup là-dedans aussi.

Sur ce, Jessy contourna Eren et reprit son chemin. Arrivée dehors, la jeune femme regarda le ciel. Des nuages blancs le parsemaient. Elle ferma les yeux doucement. Elle entendit des pas et les rouvrit pour voir de nouveau Eren devant elle.

\- Apprends moi, demanda le brun aux yeux verts.

\- Et pour quoi faire? De un je n'en ai nullement envie et de deux, tu risques d'avoir mal.

\- Je le prend alors!

Jessy regarda Eren dans les yeux. Une lueur déterminée y brillait. La brune aux yeux maintenant presque jaune se gratta le cuir chevelu en lâchant un soupir. Elle vit l'enfant titan se mettre en garde et bientôt, les personnes se trouvant à l'extérieur commencèrent à les regarder. Jessy n'aimait pas avoir du public. Mais alors vraiment pas. Grommelant des paroles incompréhensible, elle se mit de profil et regarda son adversaire quelque peu déstabilisé dans la position que notre titan écailleux utilisait maintenant.

\- Je te l'ai dis imbécile, grogna t-elle. Chaque individu a sa marque dans sa façon de combattre. Tu as pus le remarquer chez un certain adversaire déjà. Je me trompe?

Eren fronçât les sourcils et se jeta sur son adversaire qui utilisa son élan pour le mettre à terre.

\- Tu devrais aussi arrêter de te comporter avec impulsivité et sous la colère. Et faire attention au physique du combattant en face de toi. Les personnes de petite taille, comme moi, seront plus rapide qu'un individu de grande taille - elle l'envoya de nouveau par terre avec un coup de genou dans l'estomac - Voilà, je t'ai fait la leçon, maintenant fous moi la paix.

Jessy se retourna alors et partit, laissant un Eren se remettre difficilement debout.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,**

 **Je suis navrée de vous le dire aussi tardivement mais il faut bien le dire un jour. Par manque d'inspiration, je fais une pause dans mes fics sur une durée indéterminée. Il faut dire que j'ai du mal à avancer et lorsque je veux le faire, je suis victime d'une panne sèche. Ne vous attendez donc pas à un chapitre tout de suite (même s'il est commencé mais n'a pas encore sa fin).Le prochain risque d'arriver dans longtemps et je n'ai pas tellement le moral. Peut-être que cela reviendra mais il me faudra du temps. Mes fics me tiennent à cœur et je ne souhaite pas les abandonner.**

 **Mes excuses,**

 **Danger-Jacky972**


	5. Soupçons et problèmes

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction! Je vous remercie d'être de plus en plus à la suivre! Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'il est plus facile d'écrire en s'appuyant sur un manga ou une œuvre qu'en inventant complètement une histoire... Bref,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

Jessy cogitait depuis un moment. Ses yeux perçants scrutait la pièce. Cela devait faire une semaine presque qu'elle était rentrée dans les bataillons d'exploration. A vrai dire, elle n'appréciait pas du tout le caporal-chef, ce petit nain prétentieux qui l'horripilait grandement ainsi que l'autre folle qui voulait en apprendre plus sur sa métamorphose en Titan écailleux. Le brun aux yeux verts, lui, continuait à lui poser des questions sur sa technique de combat. Ayant marre de tout ceci, la jeune femme s'exilait et cherchait la solitude mais il y en avait toujours un qui venait la faire chier.

Alors oui, elle en avait marre. Elle commençait à amèrement regretter sa décision d'entrer dans le bataillon d'exploration. En plus de ceci, le blond l'avait assigné à l'équipe du nain. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur un même point : Erwin Smith allait payer pour l'avoir mis avec le caporal-chef.

Jessy avait également compris, depuis qu'elle avait mis Eren au tapis, qu'une ombre dangereuse veillait. Cette ombre s'appelait Mikasa. Oui. Elle avait failli finir embrocher quand elle avait appris que son petit protégé s'était fait humilier devant un public par la nouvelle. Depuis, la brune aux yeux d'or était constamment aux aguets, protégeant ses arrières d'une furie semi-asiatique.

Elle soupira avant de sentir une sensation familière. Jessy commença à scruter l'horizon. Elle regarda Nanaba se diriger vers une fenêtre. Il avait vu lui aussi, cette troupe qui arrivait par le sud. Et les jeunes qui étaient habillés avec leurs vêtements de civils. La jeune femme grommela avant de rejoindre les gosses et les aider avec les chevaux.

Alors qu'ils galopaient, Mike demanda si des gens étaient familiers avec l'endroit. La brune Sacha l'était. Ainsi que le garçon chauve Conny. Ce dernier avait son village situé dans le sud. Jessy fronça les sourcils. À l'heure qu'il était, ils étaient sûrement morts...

\- Je dois y aller, annonça le gamin la voix tremblante, il le faut...

\- Entendu, répondit Mike, tu pars donc avec l'unité sud! Hazard! Tu les accompagnes!

Jessy tiqua et se tourna doucement vers le chef d'escouade, une envie de meurtre grandissante en elle.

\- Qu'on soit bien clair, annonça t-elle d'une voix menaçante, je hais les ordres. Ceux du nain sont déjà détestables alors il est HORS de question que j'en reçoive d'autre.

Zacharias s'apprêta à protester mais la jeune femme le pris de cours.

\- Je partirai avec l'unité sud pour la raison du fait que j'ai l'intuition que je vais bien me marrer.

Mike soupira avant d'apercevoir des titans, rapides, et allant vers eux. Il se détacha du groupe malgré les avertissements de ses compagnons d'armes et alla servir d'appât. Jessy soupira et suivit Conny lorsque les soldats dirent de se disperser.

Au bout d'un long moment qui sembla durer une éternité, ils virent au loin des maisons. Mais en se rapprochant le plus, il s'avérait que les habitations étaient plus des ruines qu'autres choses. La soldat Conny ne se fit pas prier et lança son cheval à la vitesse maximale, le faisant distancer les autres tandis que certains s'écriaient pour le retenir et le faire ralentir. Ils étaient méfiant, mais Jessy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être détendue. Elle le regarda alors crier avec désespoir, demandant se sa famille était à proximité. Mais elle ne répondait simplement pas à ses appels angoissés. Ils restaient sans réponse et cela lui faisait prendre petit à petit conscience de la dure réalité qu'il lui était offert.

Ils étaient morts, ni plus, ni moins.

Mais au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, Conny tomba sur un titan, couché sur le dos dans les restes de ce qui s'arrivait être sa maison. Jessy fit le tour de l'habitacle, savant pertinemment qu'elle devait faire attention quand à la possibilité de la présence d'autres titans. Elle entendait les soldats aguerris faire la remarque aux plus jeunes. Mais le plus troublant était le fait de comment le titan en face d'elle avait pu se déplacer alors que s'est membres étaient totalement atrophié. La jeune femme se demanda même s'il lui était possible de ne lever que serait-ce qu'une main pour leur faire coucou. Mettant une pensée saugrenue qui lui était montée à la tête en arrière plan, elle fit le tour du patrimoine à la recherche de quelconques cadavres - ou plutôt les restes - à brûler afin d'éviter une épidémie. La chaleur du soleil risquant d'accélérer la décomposition des macchabés et l'augmentation des risques d'une propagation d'une potentielle maladie pandémique. Mais les résultats de sa recherche étant nulle, elle rejoignit les recrues qui avaient mis pied à terre et regardaient le titan en face d'eux et essayaient sûrement de consoler le natif du village. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoit un détail qui la mit en doute. Les chevaux étaient là et bien attachés. Descendant de son cheval, elle entra dans une maison. Mis à part les débris, elle observa le plus fin des détails.

Tout d'abord, cette famille semblait entrain de faire leurs affaires tranquillement. Certains endroits indemnes de la maisonnée montraient qu'ils n'étaient pas paniqués au moment de l'attaque. Un tricot inachevé était présent. La vaisselle rangée malgré quelques assiettes cassées. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et avec expertise, grimpa afin de se retrouver sur le toit. Ce qu'elle vit la fit froncer les sourcils. Lorsqu'un titan détruit une maison, en général, les poutres de la charpente se retrouvaient vers le bas. Pourtant, ces dernières pointaient le nez au ciel. Comme si la maison avait implosée. De sa position, elle regarda les maisons qui semblaient elles aussi avoir implosées maintenant que l'idée était creusée. Perplexe, elle retourna vers le petit groupe. L'homme et la femme qui les accompagnaient et étaient en tenue, arrivaient vers le groupe. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de retenir leur nom. Ils n'en valait pas la peine. L'homme commença alors à parler en premier et ce qu'il dit ne fit que lui dire que son idée n'étaient pas saugrenues.

\- Y a un truc qui cloche, quelqu'un, parmi vous, a-t-il vu des cadavres?

Personne ne répondit pendant un moment avant que Reiner Braun et Bertolt Hoover ne réponde par la négation. Conny n'avait que les larmes aux yeux et semblait s'empêcher de pleurer, un anéantissement dans les yeux.

\- Vous trouvez pas ça curieux? Ils auraient décimé tout le village sans laisser la moindre goutte de sang? J'ai du mal à y croire…

\- Il ne peut y avoir qu'une solution, annonça presque gaiement la femme soldat, les habitants ont tous pris la fuite!

" _Ou bien les titans ont appris à manger proprement et sans s'en mettre partout_ ", pensa Jessy en voyant l'air faux dans les yeux de la femme. A croire qu'elle essayait de se rassurer elle-même. " _Mais le plus étrange en plus de l'absence du sang et de l'impression des maisons qui ont implosé, la présence des chevaux et les activités des habitants comme mis en pause, cela laisse plus à penser que ce sont les habitants eux-mêmes qui se sont transformés en titans. Ce qui expliquerait sans doute tout ces faits. Ils ne se sont pas fait attaqué. Ils se sont juste transformés pendant qu'ils faisaient leur travail. Ce raisonnement parait tordu mais dans le monde dans lequel on se trouve, cette pensée juste stupide pourrait s'avérer véridique. Je devrais en parler à Smith. Faire part de mes soupçons à ceux là serait aussi intelligent que d'ouvrir les portes de Rosa et Sina aux titans. Ils se braqueraient directement et resteraient fermées à des idées nouvelles en prétextant que cela est impossible._ " En accord avec elle-même, Jessy regarda la petite troupe qui finissait de parler. La femme avait donné de faux espoirs au jeune homme. Elle remarqua que l'homme qui était en tête de l'unité Sud semblait aussi dans un raisonnement qui expliquerait la situation car croire tout simplement que les habitants s'étaient échappés avant l'attaque des titans était comme essayé de se convaincre de quelque chose.

Sous un ordre, la petite troupe se remit en selle. Réprimant un grondement, elle fit de même et au moment où elle allait dépasser Conny qui montait sur sa monture, elle entendit clairement le titan parler.

\- _**Conny**_ , souffla t-il dans une voix rauque et traînante.

Cela les immobilisa d'étonnement mais Jessy ne laissa rien paraître. Ceci ne faisait que renforcer plus ses convictions. Les villageois s'étaient transformés en titans! Comment, elle n'en savait rien mais elle en était désormais sûre!

\- Oh! Conny, gronda la voix de Reiner en attrapant l'épaule de l'adolescent chauve, secoues-toi! Faut pas rester à la traîne!

\- Reiner, répondit Conny, tu as entendu, toi aussi?! Le titan a parlé…

\- Ben voyons! C'est pas le moment de débloquer, mon pote! Rassembles tes esprits! Il faut se concentrer sur notre missions!

\- Mais… je te jure, plaida Conny en lançant un regard plaintif à Jessy qui les regardait un peu en avant - cette dernière eut un imperceptible mouvement de la tête - puis il reprit. Et en plus… je sais que c'est dingue, mais… il… il ressemble à ma…

\- Conny, coupa violemment Reiner, tu réalises réellement la gravité de la situation?! Des milliers de vies dépendent de nous! Alors mets tes délires de côté et focalises-toi sur les priorités! Et au lieu de battre la campagne, essaie plutôt de penser à ta famille qui doit maintenant être en sécurité! Comportes-toi comme un vrai soldat, c'est ce que t'es, non?!

\- Ouais… c'est vrai… t'as raison!

Jessy aurait presque put y croire si elle n'avait pas vu le regard fuyant de Reiner. Il voulait changer les idées à Conny. Sa résolution de ne pas parler de sa théorie à ceux qui les accompagnaient ne fit qu'augmenter. Elle garda un masque froid en fixant Conny qui croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'on lui avait dis mais son regard tourna sur Reiner, devant elle. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Le fait qu'il tourna la tête légèrement vers Conny pour lui jetait un regard méfiant la fit serrer les rênes de son cheval. Il allait falloir qu'elle le surveille. Ainsi que son copain Bertolt. Il n'avait peut-être rien dit mais il regardait de la même façon que Reiner le natif du village dévasté. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient peur qu'ils découvrent quelque chose. Cela lui fit prendre un visage fermé et impassible, son regard se fit perçant comme celui d'un prédateur chassant ses proies. Elle crut voir Reiner avoir un frisson avant de faire un mouvement vers elle, sûrement pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans la direction qu'avait regardé Conny lorsqu'il a fait part de ses suspicions. Jessy croisa alors son regard bleu qui afficha une furtive crainte remplacé par de la méfiance. La jeune femme le jaugeait et semblait chercher la vérité dans le faux. Sa pensée sur le fait qu'il cachait sûrement quelque chose se renforça lorsqu'elle le vit détourner rapidement les yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle sonde son âme de ses prunelles jaune doré. Il regarda par la suite Bertolt - ce dernier lui jeta un furtif regard - avant de regarder devant lui. Sur le reste du chemin, il ne s'est pas retourné une seule fois.

* * *

La nuit était noire et seules les torches qu'ils tenaient pouvait les éclairer. L'unité du Sud longeait le mur Rosa à la recherche d'une brèche. Les chevaux marchaient au pas et on pouvait sentir la peur que certains ressentaient. Ils devaient sûrement imaginer que des titans pouvaient les entourer au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la brèche. Jessy ne pouvait que l'affirmer mais hormis le bruit de leur respiration et de celle des chevaux, elle n'entendait pas les bruits rauques où les pas lourds que faisaient les titans. Elle ne s'inquiétait donc pas. Cela semblait d'ailleurs étonner certains dont le blond qui ne l'avait plus regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils allument les torches. La jeune femme se méfiait de lui comme de la peste et épiait discrètement le moindre de ses mouvements ainsi que celui de son camarade à la recherche du moindre faux pas qu'ils feraient pour abaisser sa lame afin de leur trancher la tête. Du moins c'était ce que Reiner en pensait. Et cela le faisait flipper. Celle qui était le Titan écailleux le faisait flipper. Les tremblements qu'il avait à la main n'était pas dû à l'angoisse qu'il ressentait en se sachant possiblement épier par de quelconques titans. Ses tremblements venaient de la peur qu'il éprouvait envers la personne derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer mais l'aura froide et dangereuse qu'elle dégageait, il la sentait et cela le faisait frémir et serrer la torche au point d'en avoir mal.

Jessy entendit des pas lointains et plissa les yeux. Sa vue entraînée à essayer de repérer les titans au loin le jour et à voir la nuit sans lumière afin de ne pas alerter ces gros pachydermes s'était affinée. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle remarqua avant eux les torches de l'unité ouest. Elle retint à grand peine un ricanement en voyant sursauter le chef de file lorsqu'il vit des lumières. Après un échange que Jessy écouta plus ou moins, il en convint qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de trou dans le mur et qu'avant de poursuivre, ils devaient trouver un endroit pour se reposer. Comme par magie, les nuage libérèrent la Lune qui de ses rayons dévoila la silhouettes des ruines d'une forteresse. Sans attendre, ils s'y rendirent et après avoir fait un tour, il descendirent des chevaux et les mirent dans une écurie qui n'était pas en ruine. Ils firent un feu dans l'une des salles qui menait à un escalier de la forteresse d'Utgard - qui était son nom - et s'assirent autour du foyer. Repérant les marches, Jessy s'y avança et s'installa. Elle regarda les autres essayer de se réchauffer ou en contemplation devant une bouteille d'alcool. Ils papotèrent jusqu'à ce que la petite Christa ne décide de lever un point après que l'un des soldats ne leur annonce qu'ils devaient se reposer car ils reprendraient les recherches le lendemain.

\- S'il s'avère que le mur n'a pas été détruit… comment ont-ils fait? Par où les titans auraient-ils pu pénétrer autrement?

\- C'est ce qu'on devra tâcher de déterminer demain. Pour le moment, essayer de vous détendre et de récupérer un peu.

Le soldat partis alors et grimpa les escaliers, croisant le regard de la jeune femme aux yeux d'or un court instant, qui séjournait sur les marches depuis un moment. Après un moment de silence, la blonde aux yeux bleus reprit.

\- Si ça se trouve… la situation n'est pas aussi grave qu'on le craignait au départ… Enfin, comment dire… je…

\- C'est vrai qu'on s'attendait à une véritable invasion, décréta un des soldats autour du feu, mais effectivement, ils ne sont pas très nombreux…

\- En fin de compte, les seuls qu'on a aperçus…. C'est ceux que Mike a flairé, renchérit un deuxième soldat.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que la brune aux tâches de rousseur dénommée Ymir ne se fasse entendre.

\- au faite Conny, ça donnait quoi du côté de ton village?

\- Il n'en restait pas grand-chose, répondit sombrement l'adolescent. Les titans ont tout ravagé.

\- Aïe, compatit la brune après un moment de silence, navrée.

\- Mais apparemment, poursuivit Conny, ils n'ont dévoré personne. Tout le monde a dû réussir à s'enfuir à temps. Ça, au moins, c'est un soulagement…

\- Attends, tu viens pas de dire que ton patelin avait été dévasté?

\- Si, les maisons étaient entièrement détruites, mais aucune trace des victimes. S'ils avaient bouffé des gens, il y aurait eu du sang et des restes partout, pas vrai? Eh ben là, rien du tout. Par contre… ce qui me perturbe plus qu'un peu… c'est qu'il y avait un vautré en plein sur la baraque de mes parents… et en faite… quelque chose en lui m'a rappelé ma mère… une espèce de ressemblance… je sais que c'est absurde mais pourtant…

\- Encore cette histoire à dormir debout, rétorqua Reiner avec le même regard méfiant qu'avait remarqué Jessy et qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, arrête un peu de divaguer!

\- Nan, t'es sérieux, s'exclama Ymir qui éclata de rire avec une lueur affolée dans le regard que nota la jeune femme rapidement, ta mère, c'est un titan, sans blague?! Comment ça se fait que t'es un nabot, alors?! T'essaies de nous faire marcher, ou quoi?! Il est foireux, ton canular! Plus invraisemblable tu meurs! Je t'ai toujours trouvé un peu neuneu… mais là, chapeau! Tu repousses carrément les limites!

\- Ok, c'est bon, finit par dire le pauvre Conny en se grattant la tête, laisses tomber… j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer…

Un ricanement se fit entendre. Tous levèrent la tête vers Jessy qui les regardait avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas fait entendre depuis un petit moment. La jeune femme se leva et d'un pas souple et silencieux, elle s'avança doucement afin que la lumière l'éclaire un minimum. L'image qu'elle donnait avec ses yeux reflétant les flammes étaie intimidant. La jeune femme était peut-être de courte taille mais elle donnait l'impression de les surplomber tous et de très haut.

\- Moi je te crois Conny, dit la brune avec un sourire sarcastique et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Et ben Conny, ajouta Ymir, si tu lui a demandé son aide…

\- Du tout, coupa Jessy qui avait simplement fermé son visage et regardait ses interlocuteurs avec un air impassible mais où ses yeux reflétaient une froide lueur. J'observe simplement et ai assez l'esprit ouvert. Je ne sais à quoi ressemble la mère de votre cher ami mais ce que je peux en dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas rêvé et que ce n'est pas une histoire à dormir debout. Au village, j'ai pus remarquer des détails pourtant insignifiants mais flagrants. Il n'y avait pas de sang. Certes. Mais si les villageois s'était enfuis, ils aurait pris les chevaux non? Leur travail était là comme s'ils avaient décidé de les arrêté en cours de route pour faire une pause. Le toit des maisons n'était pas rentré à l'intérieur mais pointait vers le ciel. Quelque chose est sorti par le toit. Et puis, l'attitude de certaines personnes comme celle de Reiner et par la même occasion toi, Ymir, font penser que vous en savez plus que ce que vous dites. Je garde des informations sous silence car je m'adresserai de vive voix à Smith.

\- Et qu'avances-tu pour dire ça, finit par dire Reiner, sur la défensive.

\- J'ai dis que j'observe, et depuis un bon moment. Lorsque Conny t'a demandé si tu avais entendu le titan comme lui, parler, tu t'es aussitôt mis en position défensive et t'es braqué. Tu voulais lui faire clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai et as rapidement détourné la conversation avec un regard fuyant. Tu l'as regardé même maintenant avec un regard méfiant, comme si tu savais qu'il était proche de la vérité et voulait lui retirer tous ses soupçons. Quant à toi, tâches de rousseur, si tu n'avais pas eut l'air surprise puis la lueur affolée dans ton regard quand tu as déblatéré tes dires, j'aurais douté. Mais voilà, tu sais des choses qu'on ne sait pas et tu as peur qu'on découvre quoi.

Un silence pesant se fit ressentir tandis que Conny serrait ses poings et que d'autres regardaient simultanément Reiner et Ymir. Jessy laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres et fit demi-tour pour commencer à monter l'escalier. Alors qu'elle arrivait à une dizaine de marches, elle brisa le silence pesant en tournant la tête vers l'adolescent chauve et le regarda un moment avant de l'interpeller.

\- Conny, s'il y a une chose que je peux dire, n'espères pas retrouver tes parents un jour.

Sur cette révélation fatidique sur un ton neutre, elle continua de monter les escaliers, laissant un Conny dévasté et le reste de ses camarades bouche bée devant la dureté des paroles. Jessy n'en avait cure. Qu'énoncer des faits. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Qu'on ne vienne pas la faire chier après.

* * *

 **Oui! Jessy est franche et observatrice. Hm... Que ce passera t-il dans le prochain chapitre? a vous d'imaginer!**

 **Schuss!**


End file.
